


Windowshopping

by jaybug_jimmies



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybug_jimmies/pseuds/jaybug_jimmies
Summary: “Kent! Have you been hiding from me out here? I thought surely some beast had swallowed you whole or some evil foe had wiped you from this mortal plane!”Just a short scene between Kent and Sain I honestly just did as a writing warm-up. Kind of Kent/Lyn, if you want it to be.





	Windowshopping

“Oh sweet merciful Saint Elimine, save me from this sudden affliction! For I have been struck by a fever of love! I– I believe it happened the moment my eyes fell upon your resplendent figure, my Lady! Tell me, my beatific angel, what do they call you?”

The young green-eyed woman regarded Sain with a very sour expression.

“Please leave me be.”

“Alas– if only it was so simple! But my sweet darling, I fear I shall never banish the sight of you from my mind, or my heart! You simply  _must_ grace me with the knowledge of your name–”

“She  _said_  to leave her be,” a gruff voice answered, a man suddenly stepping from the crows beside the woman. Sain sized the man up, frosty eyes, crossed arms, wicked scar crawling up one bicep.

“My good sir, I meant no harm, I was only asking this lovely creature for her name–”

“Perhaps you’d first like to know my husband’s name. This is Gerald.”

Gerald glared daggers. Sain straightened up,

“Uulp! Ah, haha, husband! I– I– Gerald, well met! Um– excuse me, I just recalled I have a prior engagement I must attend! Farewell!”

He squeaked and leapt quickly to one side of the crows of milling villagers and  bounded away like a jackrabbit with a fox on its tail.

It was an intensely pleasant day in the small, charming Khathelet village, a spring rain having recently broken out into sunshine, the world smelling bright and crisp of flowers and petrichor. A bustling market day was taking place in the town’s courtyard, the roads lined with vendors hawking wares of every shape, color and description. Crowds of people meandered about from not only the village itself but from several neighboring villages as well. Much of Eliwood’s company had stopped to rest on their journey, expecting word back from the local Marquess in three day’s time about some potential military aide. As it had followed a particularly long and grueling march, the brief respite was greatly welcomed among Eliwood’s crew; most were either resting or enjoying the festive feel of the marketplace.

Of course, some were enjoying themselves more than others. Sain was having an especially difficult time that day. It seemed the local women were very prickly and unwelcoming to his magnanimous offers for company. It absolutely mystified him why that would be, but a Caelin knight was nothing if not persistent. He would simply need to keep trying. Although … it would probably do him well to be more mindful of lurking Geralds and the likes.

Yes. It would be prudent to have backup. Not that Sain needed help getting out of trouble! But … well, he’d already been slapped several times today and nearly roughed up by a few fellows, and Sain was sort of missing Kent’s assistance. The other knight could be quite a stick in the mud, but he had a knack for spotting bad situations and Sain often relied upon the man’s keen observational skills and excellent judge of character.

Kent had vanished into the crowds some time ago, when Sain lost track of him while an especially beautiful redhead had walked by. He really hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him since, and that was a few hours ago by now. It took a lengthy search, but at long last, Sain prevailed. He spied the bright orange hair from the tall knight over the many heads of the crowds and worked his way over, finding his friend standing at a vendor’s booth near the outer edge of the plaza.

“Kent! Have you been hiding from me out here? I thought surely some beast had swallowed you whole or some evil foe had wiped you from this mortal plane!”

Kent hummed a mild acknowledgement of Sain’s existence but said no more than that. The knight was gazing contemplatively at a series of handsome bottles, corked and sealed in wax and wrapped in ornate fabric. His expression seemed to suggest this was the most grave decision he had to make of his life. But then again, Kent was always excessively serious about everything.

“Kent. Hello? You’re going to strain yourself thinking that hard about a simple purchase.”

The man blinked and seemed to shake himself from his daze, fully noticing Sain for the first time.

“Ah, Sain. I apologize. I was … merely pondering the quality of the vintage.”

Sain picked up one of the bottles, which contained a deep red liquid.

“Bulgarian Spiced Wine? I thought you said you didn’t care for spiced wines.”

“I don’t particularly. It, ah, it isn’t for myself.”

“Right, of course. Running errands for someone?”

Kent looked slightly embarrassed.

“No, I … it was just a thought that struck me. We needn’t spend further time upon it, I am ready to depart.”

“Wait, wait,” Sain said, turning the bottle in his hand as he examined it,

“It’s a gift then? Who’s it for?” Sain grinned, “Somebody  _special,_  perhaps? A lucky girl who’s won your affections? Oh!– Is it Lady Lyndis?”

 _“Sain,”_  Kent hissed tensely.

“It is, isn’t it?”

The taller man clenched his jaw and replied,

“Certainly  _not_ in the uncouth manner you imply. I– I simply– Lady Lyndis has spoken often to me about how she misses her homeland of Sacae– the sights, the smells, the tastes. These imports from Bulgar could not help but catch my eye. I thought perhaps she might appreciate a small piece of her homeland, however trivial it may be.”

“Kent, that’s a brilliant idea.”

“It is a terrible idea.”

Sain gestured with exasperation,

“Why?!”

The troubled knight looked at the vendor’s booth with uncertainty.

“I fear others shall make the same mistaken assumptions you made just now. My intentions are nothing but pure, and yet . . . it would seem improper, would it not?”

Sain scoffed,

“If a vassal cannot give their honored liege a token of gratitude, I do not know what kind of world we live in.”

Kent considered this.

“You are right, Sain. However, I must still take the perceptions of others into account–”

“Hey,” a voice interrupted. A short, stout man on the other side of the vending booth had shuffled over.

“Are you going to buy something or what? You’ve been standing there half near forever and blocking the way for potential customers.”

“I apologize, sir, we’ll be on our way–”

“–yes! Yes, he will be buying this right here, good sir!” Sain said, waving the bottle of spiced wine about.

“Sain–”

“An excellent choice,” the vendor beamed,

“The finest vintage from Bulgar yet. I have sampled it myself, and I promise you I know my wines.”

“There, you see, Kent? The man knows his wines and says it to be the finest.”

“With respect, I am sure that is true, but unfortunately I still cannot–”

“How much for it?”

“It’ll be 20 gold pieces.”

“Here you go,” Sain said cheerfully, deftly snatching up the little cloth bag of coins from Kent’s side and tossing them over to the vendor. Kent’s eyes widened.

“Sain, you can’t make purchases with my own gold without my consent–”

“If there’s any extra, you can keep the change, my good man. Thank you so very kindly!”

“No, thank  _you!_ Blessings upon you both!”

“Same to you!” Sain called, pushing his protesting friend away from the booth and back out into the crowds.

“Sain, I had about 30 gold pieces in excess of that price,” Kent grumbled.

“Oh, uh … heh. Whoops. Well, uh, at least you have this now!” Sain said, thrusting the bottle into Kent’s hands.

“Yes,” Kent said in a grim tone,

“But is that fact good fortune or folly?”

“You worry far too much, my friend,” Sain said, putting an arm about his shoulder.

“I’m certain Lady Lyndis will love it. Trust your old buddy Sain.”

Somehow this comment only served to set Kent more ill at ease.


End file.
